Bad Romance
by tissesxO
Summary: Seto had hurt her beyond repair. Valon found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground. Her prince had finally come to save her and the rest you can figure out. But it was a trick. ValonxTeaxSeto. AU. Please R&R. Will become M in later chapters.


Chapter 1

A/N: Takes place in AU with elements of theme from the canon.

* * *

><p>'<em>It was a beautiful day when he left me. When he told me he didn't want me anymore. When all my friends deserted me, and left me standing alone in the night. When Seto had made it clear he just wasn't ready to commit himself to a stable relationship. His desire came before his morals and I hadn't been able to give him what was most desirable at that point in time. I had refused to succumb to his will, unlike all the women in the world who would willingly spread their legs wide open for him. And it cost me his love.'<em>

"I want you to walk with me…" Seto Kaiba had the voice of a cold angel, confident and emotionless.

Tea tilted her head to the side, knowing where her boyfriend was taking her for they had travelled this path into the meadow just outside the mansion many times before. She had to admit, it was like something out of _Twilight_. Seto was the perfect man, amazing in every way. From the sapphire sky in his eyes, to the way his sweet kisses tasted. From his body that seemed to be personally carved by God himself, to the way he commanded in a duel against any opponent. Apart from Yugi, of course.

And then, here she was. Just Tea Gardener. Basically inferior to him, with a talent for amateur dancing and backing up her friends. Not at all as pretty as the other women who offered themselves to him unreservedly. And yet she was hopelessly in love with him and she thought he felt the same way. After all, they had been together since they graduated from high school.

Reaching the meadow, Tea almost gasped at the sight of what it had become. The trees had been robbed of their glory and sappy stumps slumped in place of once tall trunks and wide canopy branches. The grass that had once covered the clay earth had been mowed over, messily and many flowers, dead and bruised, lay trampled on the ground. It was deathly quiet. The chirrup of the birds and the ticking of the summer cicadas had been silenced. The thick mist that had once hovered in this special place during the late afternoons had evaporated back into the air.

"What happened here?" Tea cried out in horror, her lips quivering in fear.

Seto didn't answer. Instead, he whispered, "I want you to leave, Tea. Leave my house, my life and don't return."

"What?"

The look in her eyes betrayed her. She didn't understand. Taking a deep breath, Seto continued, "You have to leave, Tea. It's the only way. I can't stand being in the same room as you, let alone the same house. You have to go."

Tea stood still for a moment, her fingers losing warmth and feeling as she stared back at Seto. "D-don't you want me anymore? Did I do something wrong?"

Silence.

Seto closed his eyes, and answered excruciatingly, "I don't want you."

The four words were simple, and yet they struck the brunette young woman like a lightening bolt. As Seto slunk away, Tea screamed after him, "There's someone else, isn't there! There's someone else! Who is it? Tell me!"

The surreal collided with reality as the images in Tea's mind began to blur and distort. This scene had haunted her dreams every night s of her life. It started off, exactly the way she remembered it before colliding with a shattered mirror. She had forgotten the truth, and every time she tried to draw the pieces of the puzzle back together into a stable image, they would burst out into even smaller fragments of her memory.

Brown eyes, sweet and innocent, often paired with the body of a whore, shrilled, "He doesn't need somebody who won't give him what he wants. So he found somebody can deliver what he wants, whenever he wants…"

Hundreds of red eyes, belonging to bats, accompanied the single pair of brown eyes and they all began to morph into one large creature who threatened to swallow Tea whole. She screamed as she ran down a path, she wasn't even sure of standing upon for the scene of the desolate meadow had disintegrated around her. But every time she looked over her shoulder, the monster was there, reaching out for her. Tonight, it seemed to have two heads. One with the liquid brown eyes and a shrill voice. The other belonging to _him_.

He was the cause of all her suffering. He had transformed her into a lost puppy she had become and had taken away her innocence. He had tortured her beyond her tolerance until she had liberated herself from her body and her spirit watched from up high what he did to the empty shell she had become. He had taken away all the people she had loved and murdered them in cold blood. He had taken her friends and turned them against her.

As Tea managed to escape into the air, butterfly wings carrying her back to the light of the sun, she glanced back at the monster and smirked at the hungry blue eyes and monstrous snarl on his lips. Where she was going, he could never reach her. She tried to remember his name, for she wanted to mention him in a prayer that the part of herself she had left behind to face him would be merciful.

But when Tea found she could not, she only shrugged. Whatever his name was, he deserved to die. That was the price for all the pain he had caused her. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember any names from the life she used to live. They were whispered to her during the peaceful moments of her dreams but were eradicated the moment this monster that ate her heart, appeared.

There was a new name, tattooed across her new heart and she owed him her new life. He had created a new being within her to defend her from all that would try to hurt her. To become a part of her soul.

Chrystal.

Tea took one more glimpse of this strong, independent identity who lived within her. Chrystal was the darker half of her personality. Nowhere near the innocent, pure girl Tea was known as. No. Chrystal wasn't afraid of the darkness because that was what she was made from. Her heart was as black as night and even as she brought the monster down to submission, Chrystal herself gave into his urges. Her smile, as she let him take her away, was promiscuous. And the way she clung to the beast, possessive. Like she was proud of her loose actions.

But Tea couldn't care less for she felt nothing. Her entire being was numb. Her feet firm on some kind of ground while her head was in the sky. Like a butterfly, floating on air.

Suddenly, a jolt shocked through every pore of her skin, and she remembered. Another wave of electricity pulsated through her body, as a sharp reminder of who she was.

_Tea._

'_What a ridiculous name,' I thought. It was what he had told me, the day he found me. My name wasn't Tea. Because if it was, I would still be the same lost child, manipulated and betrayed by people who profess to love me. Who pretend to care. I am alone in this world and only one man alive truly cares._

_He gave me a new life. He took away the pain and the sorrow. He made the darkness go away. And he gave me a new name so I would never have to go through that nightmare again._

_Chrystal._

_I am Chrystal. I am diva. I am fierce. I am afraid of nobody, and I bow down to nobody. I love nothing, no one but the one who gave me life. I belong to him and he belongs to me. His name alone defines my existence._

_Valon…_

"Chrystal!"

"Where's Valon!" Chrystal shouted as she woke up from her nightmare. Looking about herself, she surveyed her surroundings and concluded she was in a hotel room. The furniture stood uniformed in their assigned places, all made from mahogany, she was sure. The walls were covered in posters and pictures of herself, and her large suitcases lay empty on the richly carpeted floor. No doubt, someone had packed away her things for her.

The bed she sat in was light and fluffy, her pillows encased with silk and the duvet warm and soft. The room smelt completely of lavendar and her nose wrinkled in distaste.

The smell was repulsive.

There was something else wrong with this room and when Chrystal came face to face with her own reflection in a large mirror, sitting directly across her bed, she saw her tired blue eyes and tousled brunette hair. Dammit, she looked terrible.

She smirked as she thought, _I look fierce._

"Chrystal."

"What!" Chrystal snapped as she finally acknowledged the second presence in her room. It was enough to make things jump.

Fortunately, Alister was well experienced in Chrystal's jumpy moods and repeated her name smoothly to assure himself that he had her attention.

"Chrystal."

Chrystal brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her bosom. Her attention focused solely on the mirror in front of her, and in it, she could see her reflection wanting to break free from her glass prison. She banged her fists on the surface and shattered the glass into a million pieces and held out her hand to Chrystal. But Chrystal didn't respond.

Alister couldn't help but marvel at how easy her. She was his favourite and it was simple child's play. In this state, after which he had called her name three times, Chrystal was Tea again.

Crouching down beside the bed, the red head said in a low voice, "Valon is coming to see you today. Would you like that?"

While Tea's blue eyes remained vacant, her face lit up with delight as she questioned, "He's coming to see me?"

"Yes," Alister nodded as he reached over for her small, delicate hand and pressed it to his heart. "Do you feel that? Valon has one just like it. Except his races at the sight of you…"

"At the sight of me."

"You are worthless but you belong to him."

"I am worthless, but I belong to Valon." Tea repeated monotonously.

"You are filth, but he is captivated by the sound of your voice."

"I am filth, but Valon loves it when I sing."

"You are vermin, but he travels long distances just to spend the night with you."

"I am vermin, but he crosses the world for me."

Alister nodded cunningly as he brought Tea's head close to his and whispered in her ear, "Valon loves diva. Valon loves fierce. Valon loves Chrystal. And he wants her to perform a little dance to entertain his mates. Is that alright with Chrystal?"

Tea nodded obediently, and when Alister breathed ever so tenderly, "Wake up, Chrystal…"

Tea became Chrystal once more and was ready for action.

Letting Alister force himself upon her, Chrystal gave him a good ten minutes of pleasure and ecstasy. She never once considered the fact that she had never met Valon in her life. All she had seen was Alister, Rafael, and the millions of men in the many different cities and countries they had visited who killed for a night in her bed. The only images laced within her memory were the billboards and magazines promoting her body. The only sounds were the chords her voice struck, adding to the seduction.

Sometimes, even women paid high amounts but it didn't matter to Chrystal. With each client, each night, brought her closer to her ultimate lover. Her vision had been blurred when he found her coiled up in that desolate meadow. But somehow, she knew his face for he was the last thing she saw at the end of every nightmare.

The man who had rescued her from a life of pain and misery. The man who taken her in his arms and entrusted her into the care of good people whom she saw as her masters.

Chrystal served the Paradius organisation well, knowing that one day, they would reward her with Valon. The actions she took to receive that glittering prize would be labelled prostitution. Chrystal had heard someone call her a prostitute many times. But she had no idea what the word meant and didn't care at all for its meaning either. Her values, if they had been created within her, long worn away.

She was Chrystal Fierce, world renowned singer and model. Voted Sexiest Woman Alive in 2009. And for the naysayers, most promiscuous woman at that.

It was time to perform.

As Chrystal made her way onto the stage, her ears almost exploding with the defeaning cheers she was greeted with, her mind existed in a faraway place. She couldn't comprehend what she was doing captivated the hearts of nearly all who watched her, and she couldn't understand the waves of pleasure that rolled through her body as she did them. One after the other until Rafael and Alister had determined she should rest.

That didn't matter to her.

All she knew was Valon loved diva. Valon loved fierce. Valon loved Chrystal. And she was Chrystal. And the only way to reciprocate that love was to please her masters any way she could and eventually reunite with Valon.

* * *

><p>A blue eyed young man with spiky brown hair folded his strong arms over his well toned chest. He stood across from a slender older man with mismatched eyes and long turquoise hair.<p>

To his left and right stood a red head with grey eyes and a blonde, respectively.

"So, my sons, how are our investments going?" Dartz asked his three top henchman in his organisation.

"It goes well," Rafael said with total reverence, as he bent one knee and knelt on the other, "Pasha is a sensation with the tapes and magazine covers. And also reality TV shows." Pasha was a sensation. With her violet eyes, lustrous blonde hair and the body of a goddess, how could she not be. Valon slightly twitched at the mention of Pasha. He thought of the real woman behind the girl Paradius had groomed as one of Domino's most celebrated socialites. Mai would've never wanted the fame that was forced on her as Pasha.

"Yes," Alister nodded his head, actually quite proud of himself, "And Beauty still charms our most prestigious client back in Domino City."

Dartz bowed his head with satisfaction. Beauty was a shy, delicate brunette with the most innocent eyes he had ever seen. The colour of almonds.

"Well done."

Alister smirked and bowed to his boss.

"Perhaps it will be wise to send Chrystal there now and destroy our him!"

"Are you in insane?" Valon very nearly screamed, earning a very amused grin on Dartz conniving lips. "Tea is _mine_. What happens to her is for _me _to decide! If you sick bastards want to throw her around on stage to earn more dollars for your pleasure, that's fine by me. But when you start making decisions like that-"

"Yours?" Alister raised an eyebrow, "_You_ found her. That's all you did. And then you gave her to me to take care of since you were too 'good' to control her yourself. So technically, she's _mine_!"

"Dartz?" Valon hit boiling point as he fumed at the man who had saved him from life on the streets. Just as Valon himself had done for Tea. Or Chrystal, rather.

Dartz only shrugged maliciously, his heterochromic eyes seeing all he could gain from sending Chrystal to Domino City. "We can only gain, my son. And sending Chrystal to-"

"Tea." Valon cut in. "Her name is Tea. I didn't give an order to have her name changed. Her name is _Tea._"

Rafael and Alister exchanged typical glances as Dartz continued, "Yes, my son. Sending Tea will be to the company's benefit. Which is, no doubt, what you want like the rest of your brothers, is it not?"

Valon narrowed his eyes and tried to read into the depths of his master's soul, "And once your use for her is over, then what happens?"

"You can let her go."

"What about Mai and Serenity?"

"Well, seeing as you care so much, I guess they could go too..."

A bit unsure, Valon took a step closer towards Dartz wondering if this project they were executing had not been used to control him, Rafael and Alister. It seemed highly unlikely, but extremely probable at the same time.

"Do you swear it?"

"Yes, my child," Dartz answered Valon's doubt, his eyes wandering over the young man with the heavy Australian accent, "I swear it."

Not believing Dartz for a second, Valon took a step backward to Alister who snickered at his friend's apparent scowl. "Hey, if you don't want them, I'll have take 'em all."

"Whatever," Valon spat as he exited the room.

Rafael and Alister waited until the door had slammed shut and they were absolutely sure Valon was outside hearing range before they bowed again to Dartz whose eyes glittered with pure evil.

"Do you think Valon has gotten soft?"

"He's been spending an awful lot of time outside of the organisation." Alister spat, "We fear he may be planning more than he lets on."

Dartz eyes narrowed.

"Rafael?"

"Yes sir."

"Keep an eye on him. I don't plan on releasing our beauties just...yet." Dartz chuckled lightly as he thought of three beautiful young women.

Tea, Mai and Serenity.

They were the perfect bait to lure the only three people who could stop him right into his clutches.

"And if he stands in your way..." To both Rafael and Alister, Dartz threw two orichalcos necklaces. They were like jade, glowing green against the skin. "You both know what to do."

"Yes sir!"


End file.
